The Fandom Resort
by Alannahontoast
Summary: This is what happens when the 'Naruto Shippuden' cast come across a chaotic 'Fandom resort'. A resort of Fandoms ran completely by fangirls/boys. Not only that but they have to all share a villa despite their differences AND earn money through fanservice.. Yes you heard me correctly.


Alannahontoast: This is my first fanfiction since joining this website! It will probably be discontinued.. but if anyone would like to help this story with a review then your my favoritest favorite person ever!^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ;_; OR the other fandoms I may have hinted.

Side note: Ryu of the dragon OC description: In case you were interested?

She had burnt sienna brown hair and ruffled bangs that covered her forehead and sometimes hung over her matte grey/green eyes. The rest was swept in to a ponytail that reached past the end of her neck. She wore mostly black attire. A shoulderless long sleeved black top with black gloves and red and white wrist bands with a japanese marking on it. Her top was lined red and had several chinese style clips attaching it where it parted on the right side, sort of like Tentens. She had black shorts and a cape that went down to knee length and hung over one leg and ending at the back of the other leg leaving only the front of one leg exposed. Her shorts had a white cross hatch going up them and they ended mid thigh. She had bandages wrapped around one leg and knee socks made out of bandages too. Her sandals were black as was the bag that hung over her leg bandages that Naruto characters typically wear.

(I actually have a design. If you guys wanna see it then i'll put it up somewhere or other~)

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was the very peak of evening in Konoha and so naturally it was a beautiful sight. The sun emitted a soft orange light that radiated the village. The teams were basking in the training field savoring their time unspent on missions, a time they can finally rest.

The heroes almost go by unnoticed of the effort they put in as youths in their day to day lives. They undoubtedly deserved that yummy summer Barbecue Chouji was hogging.

The comrades laughed and bonded together, a sacred time for the teams and their sensei's. Everyone was so at ease that Sakura hadn't even lifted her fist to Naruto once.. and that's saying something.

Further away in a not-so pleasant environment gathered the Akatsuki.  
They schemed away at a plan that was never going to work as they expected however, It will be complimeted with a heartbreaking sacrifice of some sort, just so Masashi can continue committing murder in the Naruto series as per usual.. and break our poor fangirl hearts.

Somewhere unknown sat team 'All hail Sasuke'.  
They were also having their fair share of rest under the comforting evening sun. The trio were close enough for you to hear Sasuke try to be reasonable with his uh 'civil' hatred debates (whining). Not forgetting Karin obscurely festering over Sasuke's sweaty clothes.

Little did they know they would be extracted out from their world and placed all together in a disaster waiting to happen. A resort ran by fangirls and fanboys. Not only that but they will all be sharing a large shared villa together despite their differences.

A steady cracking noise could be heard beneath the grounds of the Shinobi world. It sounded like glass or ice which had begun to break.

The ears of the chosen participants ears pricked. Shikamaru even flicked open one eye.  
They had hardly a second to react before the earth opened beneath them and they had been snared in unfamiliar darkness. Each ninja drifted away as though underwater, so faint they didn't know what had happened.  
A gentle light broke the darkness awakened them. That was their portal to the new world. Each struggled towards the hopeful light.

Eventually Naruto clambered through the portal squinting from the blinding day.

"The hell?!" Naruto screeched as he thumped to the ground. He had literally fallen out of the sky. His vision was hazy from the sudden light, sort of like when you go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and flick the switch.

The blonde staggered to his feet rubbing his sore butt.  
Once he had just about gathered his surroundings he heard several other people yelp as they fell to the floor. Naruto drew his cerulean eyes to the side. He grinned with relief as all his team mates grumbled on the ground. Including the sand ninja.  
Countless people fell from the sky one by one.

Everyone's eyes shot open once they saw Sasuke, the Akatsuki, even Orochimaru and Kabuto!

"WHAT?!" he bellowed. "Just what is going on here? Am I dreaming?" he looked bewildered at his arm as he pinched it hard.

Once his team mates came to the recognition of what happened they all stood up and began to panic checking themselves if this was a dream. Rock Lee even went as far as to kicking his own forehead. The sun was beaming right in the Ninja's eyes. Naruto shaded himself with his hand before reading the words on the gate.

In front of them stood HUGE walls and an even bigger door with the words "Fandom resort" spread in a curve with big lettering across the gates. The inside of the resort couldn't be seen but you could hear people bustling and talking, screaming and cooing. Every noise you could think of from weak giggles to maniac laughing. Everybody awkwardly glanced at either side of them. Sakura's aqua eyes lit up as she noticed a sign. She shook her head out of shock and ambled towards the small sign to the right of the gate. It was barely noticeable compared to the doors that loomed over the gang.

Even the most stern of people such as Pein, Sasuke, Neji etc.. Had a look of disillusion plastered on their faces. Here they were, just fallen out of the sky, like you do.

The pinkette read the sign out loud. "If your so confuzzled you could die. Pick up that phone thing pls." Sakura gave a questioning look to the strange words and grammar, she didn't quite understand. Sakura quickly peered over her shoulder and began to gape. She hadn't realised Sasuke, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki were there. Her knees began to buckle. "S-Sasuke kun?" she whispered falling straight out of it again, stars encircling her head.

Naruto hesitantly stood to the front of group to direct everyone. He coughed to get the attention. Everybody stopped questioning and looking around completely disconcerted. The attention was now fixed on Naruto.

"Look we are all just as confused as each other here. It seems we have fallen out the sky." Naruto lifted his finger to say something else but he was lost for words. He gazed at the ground for a moment of silence. The blonde then frowned and growled.

"AKATSUKI! It was you wasn't it!? Send us back right now, is this some sort of stupid genjutsu!" he launched himself at the group with a threatening glare. Pein merely stepped in and grabbed his neck thrusting him away.

"We have done nothing." he stated nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah!? Prove it!" He charged once more but the same thing happened again.

Everyone then began to feel left out and threaten each other. It wasn't long until every Ninja was caught up in a meaningless full blown argument.

"Enough now!" Sakura burst in stealing the attention again.

"We need to work together on this occasion. As weird as it seems! I don't believe it was anyone here's fault!" she belted. "Now look here's a sign!"

The hoard of ninja gathered around the small microphone. Kakashi pushed through the crowd, one of the only stoic ones there. He smiled reassuringly at everyone beneath his mask before picking up the microphone.

"Don't worry, i'll take it from here" he said calmly. Everyone looked at Kakashi as if he had killed someone. 'How can someone be so collected! He's got his sworn enemies surrounding him!' Tenten said to herself as he glanced in her direction.

The copy ninja picked up the small microphone. "Hello?" he asked as everybody listened intently to the speaker.

"Who's there!?" a young female voice chirped through the speaker. Naruto pushed Kakashi out of the way.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki! Now listen lady! I don't know what's going on here but-" his ranting was cut off by the gates creaking open slowly.

"Come on in!" she squealed excitedly.  
The group stood solemnly, eager to see what was on the other side of the doors.

A stare in amazement was shared by.. most of the gang. This was so unfamiliar to all of them. Ahead of the clueless shinobi was what looked like a bustling community. They saw people in all different shapes and sizes walking around, some similar to them, some completely aberrant. The site on which they were on was huge! Nearly ten times the size of the whole hidden leaf village. In the distance they could see beaches, theme parks, strange looking attractions, shops huge big blocks of luxurious looking villa's. Every person in their line of sight halted what they were doing to stare at the new members of their fandom community. Some just held their stare, some continued.  
Most significantly of all some screamed their lungs out, danced around clutching their hearts. Pretty sure some of them died of what would soon to be known as 'the feels'. These were known as the fangirls/fanboys.  
Let me tell you, this particular group had a variety. There were glompers, screechers, haters, rabid, collected, shy, overwhelmed, everything!

A group of 10 people that looked more familiar to them sprinted out and stood in front of them protecting them. These were the 'OC staff'. These were characters personally created by the fans. They were drawn to life as characters from a certain fandom and then used as a way to interview, (learn more about this later) look after, protect and even become friends with the guests of the fandom resort. These are used instead of the fangirls for reasons such as, they won't deafen the characters. Basically they are familiar people to them and have been personally trained to work for their fandom with the advantage of not being fangirls/fanboys but ninja's themselves.

Once the crowd had settled down to merely staring at them like lemurs, the groups were shown to the reception. It was a big classy looking hall designed really well. There were big columns sticking out of the ground that were like lava lamps but instead were just normal bubbles but the water was lit in a certain colour. There was a rainbow of light emitting from each column. The floors and desk was marble and very large. Scattered around there were people chatting some shouting, singing, lounging around on the strange minimalistic sofa's, humping.. depends on the fandom really. The environment was so new to them, they had never seen anything like it before.

Naruto's eyes carefully skimmed over every detail in the large lobby.

"Hello?" the reception lady gave an attentive smile.

Everybody met eyes with her. She had hair in a high ponytail and glasses hanging of the end of her nose. Her lips had rouge lipstick neatly painted on. She tried to hide how giddy she was biting on to a smile she was reluctant to hold.

"I-I'm sorry. We've been expecting you 'Naruto Shippuden'. You must be really confused." she said glancing at as many of the group she could. "Well, I will have your lead advisor show you to your villa.. You will be staying with us for the summer."

Naruto and some others tried to protest. The woman merely smiled brightly and picked up the phone. "Send Ryu" she called down the phone hanging up immediately.

A girl around their age dashed around the corner. She looked as if she had been taken right out of Konoha, well she had been. She was on OC living in a fanfiction based in The Hidden Leaf.  
She was a very attractive girl, her face was stern though.

(Description above).

She forced her mouth up in to a gentle smile and held her hand out to shake with Naruto.

"Hello everybody." she exclaimed so everyone could hear. "My name is Ryu and I'm your main advisor and I will be interviewing you, answering your questions and what not." She gestured her hand so they could follow her.  
She silently lead them. It was a good 10 minute walk until they reached their villa. It was really big and identical to most of the other households of other fandoms. The walk gave them an insight to what peculiar attractions and things awaited for them. They passed a big concert stage, a stunning but busy beach, a big circular dome building with god knows what inside it, and all in the walk to their villa.

Ryu questioned the start. Sasuke nor the akatsuki have so far repelled staying here.

"So you have to stay with us, your in what we should call an AU.. for you guys anyway. There is no escape. You have to serve your time here at the fandom resort. Everybody line up in front of the villa."

They all did so without a bit of protest to her amazement. She guessed they had all just given up trying when they knew it wasn't getting anywhere.

The line extended for a while as there was rather a lot of them.

"Okay! I will take a register to make you sure all of you arrived on time, then I will explain all you need to know and answer any of your questions."

She took a folder from under her arm and began to walk and call names in which they all answered with a 'yes' or a 'hn.'

Naruto  
Sakura  
Shikamaru  
Choji  
Ino  
Kiba (and Akamaru)  
Hinata  
Shino  
Neji  
Rock Lee  
Tenten  
Kakashi  
Iruka  
Kurenai  
Might Gai  
Asuma  
Tsunade  
Jiraiya  
Sasuke  
Shizune  
Onka  
Karin  
Jugo  
Suigetsu  
Gaara  
Temari  
Kankuro  
Itachi  
Deidera  
Sasori  
Kisame  
Kakuzu  
Konan  
Hidan  
Pein  
Zetsu  
Tobi  
Orochimaru  
Kabuto

"Okay, now your all here I will start by saying. You are being filmed for a TV show played to fangirls and fanboys around the world and so I will interview you and you will be recorded sometimes at home and sometimes doing 'fanservice'."

Weird looks were exchanged.

"A TV show is where you are being recorded and put on a screen for other people to watch you for entertainment."

"What the hell?!" Naruto screeched but Sakura clasped her hand over his mouth.

"You will pay for food, activities etc.. Some activities you will have to do as part of fanservice. People will send in idea's for what they want you to do. Some have already been placed by the fangirl's on the resort and some are general teamwork challenges that could turn out to be amusing. I'm sure a few of you understand how the mind of a fangirl can work, some of you having fangirls or even being one. So this might not be easy for you guys" Ryu giggled slightly.

"You might have to mix with other fandoms which could be very different or even similar to yours. Your in the anime section of this resort and some aren't so be careful of that. You will all be sharing this huge household together. It has a pool, a big living room, dining room, kitchen, chill-out area and the top floor has all your different bedrooms. Your bedrooms are assigned with your names and all of the drawers have new clothes you can wear to fit in a little more but you don't have to. Tomorrow we will begin. You get in and sort yourselves out.. any questions?"

Everybody had a suspicious look on their face but none could say anything. Everybody went silent.. but some cracked a smile. You could say they were excited for what's to come.

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged deathly glares to each other.

"Well I guess I will go. I'm back in 2 days. Once you've gotten used to each other. Make yourselves at home.." she called her back towards them. Ryu waved her hand dismissively.

"Good Luck" could be heard faintly from the figure that faded away in to the distance.

Everyone stood awkwardly in line unsure of what to do.. everyone except Naruto, Lee and Tobi who bolted in to the large and extravagant building laughing wildly.

"Wh-ho-oahhh" Naruto shrieked. The trio dashed around the house excitedly opening every single door and laughing hysterically in excitement.

Most others shrugged their shoulders and just put up with the fact that they had to stay there.

2 days later..

Naruto rubbed his eyes groaning and slamming his fist down on his alarm clock. "Today's the day we start.." the blonde croaked pulling himself out of bed and dragging himself down the stairs.

On the sofa lay Sasuke peering down sullenly on Ino, Sakura and Karin as they fought like malicious cats with each other over Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan.. I thought you were better then this." he teased hoarsely.

"SHUT UP NARUTO. WERE BUSY HERE" she backfired making no eye-contact.

In the kitchen cooking was Shizune. Her movements were apprehensive, presumably cooking before Tsunade woke up with her usual morning temper. On the dining table was Sasori, Deidera, Sai, Kankuro and Jiraiya. The rest were out and about or in bed.

Naruto overheard the words "ART" and "RESEARCH". He then decided not to get involved.

The blonde finally decided to slump on the couch next to Sasuke and in front of Sakura, Ino and Karin.

"I can't take this any longer, where is that girl!" Sasuke spat.

"Aw, teme.. you mad?" The blonde drew his eyes to the side noticing his new clothing.  
He wiggled his brows and wolf-whistled.

"You are looking fine Sasuke" he complimented mockingly. He even threw in a nudge of the elbow. Sasuke slapped his hand away scowling.

Naruto snickered as he overheard Sasuke muttering to himself about how he 'doesn't have time for this'.

The roommates that were out have returned to the house just in time for Ryu's first arrival.

She smiled contently as she entered the house a camera man behind her.

"Wake the rest up it's time for your first fanservice challenge of the stay!" she called.

Hinata having just entered ran up the stairs and shook everyone. She was the easiest to forgive and so she was perfect for waking up all the 'I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON' people... that's including Itachi.  
5 minutes later and the whole household were hanging about in to the spacious living room.

All the Akatsuki had an evil scheme brewing. They had begun to get competitive with some 'Organization' in the gaming section. They were huddled around the dining table having an in depth meeting.

"Right everyone" Ryu called. "The first fanservice challenge picked out for you by a random fan." everyone jerked their heads to look at the brunette. Ryu opened an envelope. "The challenge for today is.."

Alannahontoast:- I'm sorry. This is sloppy! I feel like I packed too many people but I had to include everyone so sorry about that.. anyhoo there is some interaction here.

You can pick the challenge i'll write about for each chapter. HOW EXCITING!  
If you even read this far.

You can:

~ Pick as little or as many people as you like.  
~ Pick any combination of people  
~ Any challenge is accepted, one that lasts a second, a day.. or even a week.  
~ You can mix in with any other fandom  
~ It can be completely stupid and set quickly in the household. Or on the stage, use and even make up some attractions.  
~ Yaoi is .ME  
~ Any pairing(even weird ones). Anything.  
~Camping w/ truth or dare, raising a baby, dressing as a cow, handcuffed for a day, sleepover at some other fandoms house, dance competition. (Those were some idea's from the top of the head.. it can literally be anything.)  
~ Use my OC if you wish.

Well bye then~


End file.
